


Sealing Their Fate

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [57]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The humans attack the monsters and the monsters how no choice but to flee
Series: tales of the unexpected [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 15





	Sealing Their Fate

Sans watched the moonlight be swallowed up by the white fog- while he loved the silvery light of the full moon above, this night had been his downfall, as the humans had attacked.

Now this sudden fog coming from the sea front's direction was giving him and the other skeletons much needed cover to flee.

The skeleton waits, he kneels down. The thick fog rolls in and he runs.

He was not the only one.

Hundreds of skeleton broke out of their hiding places, all rushing towards the woodlands.

Sans was so grateful for only having himself to care to take off, he could make out older skeletons bragging their offspring, trying not to turn them blue.

Soon he made it to the trees, he continues to run- the shout of humans rang out. The clunking of skeletons hitting the ground, of swords striking them down, the loud rattling sounding like thunder. Dust quickly was filling the air around him, as thick as the icy fog itself. 

He dares not turn back in fear he could meet the same fate. 

The young skeleton hurries along, he heard about monsters that had gone underground; hundreds of thousands of different monsters coming together, sealing themselves with powerful barriers that they harvested from human souls. It was the only way to survive. However, the monsters that were still fighting kept calling these monsters cowards.

Sans glances towards the stream on monsters tracking up the mountain, pouring within the safety on the earth; there was no way of knowing how long this war would go on for, no way of knowing if they could break the seal in the future. For now, the barrier was strong enough to keep even the most determined humans out. 


End file.
